chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckandSarahmyotp/So You Call Yourself a Chuck Fan??
So, you call yourself a CHUCK fan?? I bet you can't beat this Trivia!! Look at the following Questions, and Post your answers in the comments below. Then see if you got the questions by looking at the answers at the bottom of the page. How many can you get?? First up, We can't have a quiz about CHUCK unless we know who we're talking about, so see if you can answer these full name questions. 1. What is Chuck's FULL name? 2. What is Morgan's FULL name? 3. 'What is Ellie's FULL name?' 4. What is Devon's FULL name? 5. What is Jeff's FULL name? 6. What is Lester's FULL name? 7. What is Alexi Volkolf's REAL name?? 8. What is Sarah Walker's REAL name?? 9. What is John Casey's REAL name?? Now For the REAL QUESTIONS: 10. What is the name of the first CHUCK Episode? 11. In Which Episode does Morgan Find out that Chuck is a Spy? 12. 1 or 11? 13. What is Yvonne Strahovski's REAL accent? 14. Name all the songs that "JEFFSTER!" sings throughout the series. 15. Who is Vivian? 16. What is the name of Casey's Daughter? 17. In Chuck vs. the Baby, does Sarah become Pregnant? 18. What is the name of the weapon that Vivian used to try to kill Sarah? 19. Which episode is this picture from?? 20. What is the disease that Chuck usually says Sarah has when she is late for something? 21. How old is Adam Baldwin? 22. How many seasons are there in CHUCK? 23. What is the worst name Morgan's been called? 24. What is the name of the man who owned Roark industries, and planned to create a new intersect? 25. What animal does Sarah associate Chuck with? 26. Who are the two actions figures that Chuck and Morgan cannot separate when Morgan decides to move out?? 27. What game did Chuck and Morgan play together at the end of Chuck vs. the Beard? 28. What is Jeff and Lester's favorite game to play? 29. What is the name of the Jeff-and-Lester-Spin-off of the Series CHUCK? 30. In which episode did Big Mike's Marlin's nose break off? 31. What is Big Mike's Marlin named? 32. What did Jeff and Lester name their van? Answers: 1. Charles Irving Bartowski 2. Morgan Guillermo Grimes 3. Eleanor Faye Woodcomb 4. Devon Christian Woodcomb 5. Thomas Jefferson Barnes 6. Lester Indira Golda Patel 7. Hartley Winterbottom 8. Sam Lisa Burton or as now Sarah Lisa Bartowski 9. Alexander Coburn 10. Chuck vs. The Intersect 11. Chuck vs. the Beard 12. Aces, Charles 13. Australian 14. "Africa", "Mr. Roboto", "Fortunate Son", "Leaving on a Jet Plane", "Love Hurts", "Blaze Of Glory", "Is This Love", "Push It", "Send Me on My Way", "Take On Me" 15. "Volkolf or Hartley Winterbottom's Daughter 16. Alex McHugh 17. No!! 18. The Norseman 19. Chuck vs. Santa Claus 20. Spastic Colon 21. 52 22. 5 23. Organ 24. Ted Roark 25. A Duck 26. Han Solo and Chewbacca 27. Duck Hunt 28. Halo 3 29. Buy-Hard 30. Chuck vs. the Marlin 31. Norman 32. Loretta If you got all 32 you must have the intersect!! Congratulations!! If you got 15-20 questions correct you're a Chuck Super-Fan!! If you got 8-14 correct, you must really love this show! You might need to watch a few over though. If you got 1-7 correct, you need to brush up on your CHUCK skills! Good Job Anyway!!:) Here are a few random/adorable CHUCK pictures:'' 5stillmychuckevna.gif Wookie 387.png Wookie 386.png Wookie 381.png Wookie 380.png Wookie 379.png Wookie 378.png Wookie 353.png Wookie 351.png Wookie 349.png '' I hope you've enjoyed this. I'll try to write again soon!:) Category:Blog posts Category:Chuck Category:Trivia